


Use By Dates

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Pre-Threesome, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is reluctant to get things going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use By Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.
> 
> Prompt: Elizabeth – Slowly

Elizabeth and Peter had come to the decision slowly, the discussion spread out over many months. Once a decision had been reached she'd expected more immediate action but it was Neal who slowed down the process.

Once he was aware that all his flirting and dancing around her and Peter had its desired result he became skittish, almost feral. What had been a slow process of deciding to allow Neal into their relationship now looked like it was going to become an even slower courtship but that was perhaps what Neal needed.

It started with new rules at dinner, no case files on the table, instead candles and fresh flowers. Then it was movie night. Instead of sending Neal home they insisted he stay and pick every third movie.

Then one movie night Neal got up to grab the bottle of wine. When he got back the only place left to sit was between the two of them. Elizabeth patted the spot. Neal swallowed hard and sat, or rather perched on the front edge of the couch. Elizabeth paused the movie.

“Neal, what are you scared of?”

“Spiders. I squeal like a girl.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Neal, we want you with us. Peter and I, we've both talked it over and over and over.” She rested a hand on Neal's knee. “We're okay. What's holding you back?”

Neal dropped his eye. “I've found relationships have use by dates, you know, refrigerated after opening and use within three days. Sooner they start, sooner they're over.”

Peter reached out and snaked his arm around Neal's center. “We're a little tougher than mayonnaise, me and El. We made it this far and still see plenty of time ahead of us but right now you're wasting that time you could be spending with us on stupid worries.” He kissed the side of Neal's neck. “Trust us.”

Elizabeth reached out and brushed aside a bit of hair that had slipped into Neal's face. “He's right, Neal. Just take a breath and just let yourself trust us.”


End file.
